Moriría
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Mientras Bella duerme, un solo pensamiento cruza por la mente de Edward...¿Qué sería de él si ella no existiera?


**Moriría **

Miro el vacío, la nada inexistente en el aire de tu cuarto, entre la oscuridad. Oigo tu respiración acompasada, te dormiste. Eres tan adorable, tan hermosa, tan perfecta…aún no puedo entender cómo fue que sentí esto. Cuándo comencé a sentir que el corazón (que creí que había perdido para siempre) me estallaba, y se me ponían los nervios de punta al verte. Obviamente, no puedo mostrar todo esto frente a ti, me alegra ser tan equilibrado.  
Bella…es tan delicioso, tan hermoso poder pensar o pronunciar tu nombre con serenidad…antes me creía loco por apenas pensar en ti. "Es una humana" me repetía constantemente. Pero, lamentablemente, caí ante tus encantos. ¿Lamentablemente? No, claro que no, porque, antes de conocerte, nunca me había sentido tan vivo.  
Es como si hubiera estado realmente muerto todo este tiempo, como si el sacrificio de Carlisle no hubiera servido de nada, como si continuara muerto…y, al conocerte, al oír tu voz, al sentir tu aroma…hubiera vuelto a nacer de nuevo.  
Pero, por favor no me malinterpretes, mis sentimientos hacia ti no se deben al aroma de tu sangre…todo mi amor se debe enteramente a tu belleza, tanto exterior como interior, eres inteligente, divertida, observadora, y, aunque eres un imán para los problemas tengo que admitirlo, uno no puede aburrirse estando a tu lado.  
Eres la mejor persona que haya conocido, Isabella, y hasta a veces creo que no soy merecedor de tu amor.  
Murmuras mi nombre entre sueños, otra vez. No puedo evitar observarte, te ves tan inofensiva, frágil, pacífica así, dormida entre mis brazos. ¿Quién diría el carácter que tienes cuando despiertas?  
No puedo dejar de mirarte por mucho rato, observar todas tus facciones, como tu pecho asciende y desciende lentamente con cada respiración, el rostro tranquilo y el cabello alborotado, desparramado sobre la almohada, un "Edward" minúsculo vuelve a salir de tus labios, es sólo un murmullo, un gruñido entre sueños.  
No es muy difícil imaginar qué estás soñando.  
Pero a veces…no puedo evitar que aparezca esa duda, esa molesta pregunta que a veces ocupa mi mente.  
¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si tú no estuvieras? ¿Si Reneé y Charlie se hubieran peleado antes de lo previsto y nunca hubieran tenido una hija? ¿O, de otro modo, que Reneé hubiera permanecido soltera y tú seguirías a su lado? Sin verte, sin llegar a conocer nunca tu rostro, a oír tu voz, a ver el rubor de tus mejillas con anhelo, el respirar tu aroma floral, que me nubla los sentidos…  
Sin llegar a saber nunca de tu existencia.  
Estos años han sido dificultosos, he aprendido a vivir como vampiro, a aceptarme como soy, soy un monstruo, sí, y lo acepto…pero a medias, y que nunca haría daño a un humano…o eso espero hacer.  
¡Por eso nuestra relación es tan difícil! A veces de verdad desearía que no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca, está bien, seguiría sintiendo un agujero oscuro y vacío en el lugar donde alguna vez hubo un corazón, no sonreiría con sinceridad, no encontraría motivos para seguir adelante, es cierto…pero tú estarías segura.  
No estarías en manos de un vampiro que de un segundo a otro puede dejarte muerta sobre tu cama. No tendrías que preocuparte nunca de cubrir tu cuello frente a un chico o tener cuidado cuando lo besas. Si yo no estuviera tu vida sería mucho más fácil, más ligera…pero, ¿Más feliz?  
Si me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti (de lo cual estoy seguro que sí) supongo que la respuesta es no.  
Te mueres por saber qué pienso, lo sé, lo siento. Cada vez que miro hacia el vacío haces la misma pregunta: ¿En qué piensas?  
La mayoría de las veces la respuesta es "en ti" aunque nunca te la digo, aún no sé muy bien por qué motivo.  
Pero, lo cierto es, que aunque intentara, aunque tratara de olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas, hacer como si nunca hubieses existido, y continuar mi vida de vampiro, intentar vivir una vida aparentemente normal junto a Alice, Jasper, Emmet…sería imposible.  
Si tú no existieras yo moriría, Bella. No hay otra respuesta.  
Y créeme, que aunque a veces te digo que no es conveniente que estés conmigo, en realidad deseo con todas mis fuerzas que seas impertinente y cabeza dura como sólo tú puedes ser, y no me hagas caso.  
Lo sé, soy egoísta, y malvado en cierto caso…pero ahora que te he conocido, que he sabido, que he experimentado lo que es sentir mutuo amor por alguien…no quisiera dejarte ir.  
Realmente eres mi tipo de heroína.  
Te doy un ligero beso en la frente mientras continúas durmiendo, y tú estremeces bajo el contacto de mis labios contra tu piel.  
Sonrio, aunque te cubro un poco más con las mantas.  
Y te veo dormir, mientras pienso en lo único que ocupa mi mente: en ti.


End file.
